Who can you trust?
by Kinshiro
Summary: Johnny Lawrence lives a happy life. But this happiness doesn't last long, because of a letter which threatens the person he loves most. And what does Daniel LaRusso has to do with all of that?
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D

This is my first story here and I wanted to say that english is not my first language, so if anyone has tipps or anything don't hesitate to tell me :) So now, I hope you guys will like the first chapter of this story of mine ;)

I do NOT own anything of the show I am just here borrowing the characters for my stories :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Something warm woke him up. Slowly he opened his eyes and closed them again. The sun was shining through the window right onto his face. He rubbed his face and stretched. When he turned around, he saw someone lying next to him.

Frozen, he looked at the person and tried to remember what happened yesterday evening. But everything seemed to be in a thick cloud of fog. He couldn't remember anything.

When the person moved and turned to face him, he held his breath. Johnny saw her face and all facial features slipped from him. It was Carmen Diaz, Miguel's mother. She opened her eyes and when she saw him, a smile spread across her face.

„Good morning" she said drowsily.

„Morning" he replied shortly.

They looked at each other silently for a moment until he started talking.

„Um...I...do you know what happened yesterday?" he asked. „Because I have no idea and if I did something that harmed you or anything. Then I'm beyond sorry."

At first Carmen said nothing, until she started laughing. Johnny looked at her in confusion.

„What's going on? It's not funny."

„No, of course not" Carmen said, giggling. „You're just so cute, you know that?"

Johnny smiled sheepishly and looked at his hands.

„But no, nothing happened. I must have fallen asleep and you brought me here."

He looked at her with an uncertain look. „Are you sure about that? You don't feel any pain or anything?"

She shook her head. „I don't, Johnny. Relax"

He exhaled in relief.

„Would you like breakfast?" he asked, getting up. He wanted to leave this situation. He was uncomfortable that Carmen was sleeping in his bed, even though they hadn't been together that long.

„Yes, sure."

„Great, you can take a shower if you want and if you want to put on something fresh, there are a couple of shirts in the closet from me," he offered and was already out of the room.

* * *

Johnny went to the kitchen, got a glass, poured some water in it and drank it all in one go. Then he heard the shower, and realised that Carmen slept really in his bed and was fine with it. He bet every other woman would have thought that he had taken advantage of her and ran out screaming. And would've came back with a lawyer and a charge against him. He let out a deep breath and started preparing breakfast for the both of them. After about twenty minutes Carmen came out of his bedroom, wearing her pants from yesterday and one of his shirts, which said „ZEBRA" and had a knight on it.

He smiled when he saw her. „Looks good on you."

She stepped beside him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. „Thank you."

Johnny felt blood shoot into his cheeks and warm him up. Carmen sat down on a chair and looked at the breakfast. Even though Johnny couldn't remember what last night happened, but he sure did that he bought some things to eat.

„So…do you have any plans for today?"

„Unfortunately yes, I have to do laundry" Carmen replied, taking a fried slice of sausage on her plate with the toast and scrambled eggs. „Since you've been teaching Miguel Karate, he's been out a lot and usually comes back dirty."

„I'm sorry you have so much work to do with me."

„Oh well" Carmen said. „I like doing it. Miguel had a hard time making friends at the beginning. He may not have told me, but I saw that he was being bullied. But since he started training with you, he has become more confident and even has a girlfriend."

Johnny smiled at her. He was pleased that Carmen was happy even if she had to do more in the household.

„Why doesn't Miguel help you? Everyone should help their mother."

„Like I said, it's okay. I want that Miguel has a teenage life, before he grews up and leaves me for a job."

They talked about a lot of things, until Carmen said that she should leave and do some things at home. Johnny accompanied her to the door and kept it open for her.

„See you on the weekend then?" He asked with a smile.

„Yes."

Carmen took a few steps towards her own apartment, but then stopped. Johnny looked a bit puzzled, when she stopped and wanted to ask what is wrong, when she suddenly turned around, ran to him and kissed him on the lips. Even though she ran to him, it was a very shy kiss of her. Johnny was perplex, but kissed her back. They broke the kiss and stood there, looking in each others eyes.

„See you in a few days" Carmen said smiling and left for her apartment.

Johnny still stood there, even though she wasn't there anymore and the door was closed. „Yeah…"

Johnny closed the door and cleaned the table. After that her took a shower and put on some fresh clothes.

* * *

When they trained, his students knew that their Sensei was a bit different today, but didn't want to ask.

After training Miguel stayed a bit longer and waited for his friend and Sensei to come out of his office.

„Sensei, you seem kinda different today" he said with a questioning look on his face.

„How different?" Johnny asked back, even though he knew immedatly what Miguel was asking about. Since Carmen kissed him surprisingly, caughting him off guard, he was amazed. If anybody else would have come at him like she did, he would have surely put this person on the ground. But with her, his body didn't move an inch when she came back running.

„I don't know, just different." Miguel shrugged and followed Johnny out of the Dojo.

„Every day is different, Miguel" Johnny said and closed the dojo. „Maybe I just had a very good start this morning."

Miguel left it at that and did not question Johnny any further. He knew that if his Sensei wanted to tell him something, he would tell him himself and would not be happy if someone tortured him with personal questions. They drove home together. Johnny in his car and Miguel on his bike.

Late in the evening in his bed, Johnny was asleep and did not notice anyone watching his apartment from a safe distance.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is already the second chapter of this story :) Thank you for the kind reviews of you :D I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a great day to wake up to. The sun was shining, everything was great. Johnny smiled like a little child on Christmas when he stepped out of his apartment and went to get to his post office box. He remembered the moment, when Carmen and he kissed. Her soft lips on his. It was a shy kiss, not so rough like he had with some women before her. He knew that Carmen wasn't such a woman, even though he once dreamed about her being a little bit more rough. So they kissed and she asked him if he was free for the weekend, because in this week she had some things to do and wouldn't have so much time. Johnny couldn't wait until Friday.

Now he stood in front of his post office box and opened it. There were some letters from people he didn't care about, so he just threw them aside. So that in the end he had only three letters left. Johnny closed the post office box again and went back to his apartment. He put the letters onto the table and sat down. The first two were from his friends, looked like they were somewhere else having fun. But the third one was different. Johnny took it and looked at it. It had no address or anything else written on it, but his name, _Johnny_. He ripped the letter open, took out the paper, unfolded it and started reading.

_Hello Johnny,_

_I hope you're doing well right now, because what I am about to tell you, might ruin your great day._

„What?" Johnny looked at the envelope again, but there was still no address or a name from whom this letter could have been.

_I have something or let's say rather someone…and I think this person is very close to you and you don't want anything to happen to _her_. Right?_

Johnny swallowed hard.

_Come to the abandoned camps at midnight tonight, where you can pick _her_ up again. _

_Yours sincerely_

_D.L._

Johnny looked at the paper he was holing in his hands. He read it through again, not really buying what it was telling him. But when he read the lines again that he took _her_ he stood up so fast, so that the chair he was sitting on fall back. He ran outside, not bothering that he left is apartment door wide open.

Johnny kept knocking on the door until it opened, but not by the person he was hoping for.

„Sensei? What's wrong?" Miguel looked like he just came out of bed. Johnny new that his student had summer break, and Miguel would often sleep until it was midday.

„Have you seen your mother today?" He asked this question even though he already knew the answer.

Miguel shook his head. „No, why?"

With the letter still in his hand, he looked at Miguel and decided to not tell him that his mother might have been kidnapped. „Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you know where she is?"

„Yeah she's at work at the hospital."

„Thank you." Johnny ran almost to his car, got in, started the engine and drew of the hospital. Carmen had told him which hospital it was.

* * *

With screeching tires he came to a stop in one of the parking lots and got out. With quick steps he ran to the entrance, opened the door and then on to the reception.

„Excuse me, but is Carmen Diaz here?" he asked.

The woman behind the counter looked at him oddly, but then picked up the phone and dialed a number. „Carmen? Yes, there's someone down here who wants to talk to you." She looked at him and asked „What is your name?"

„Johnny Lawrence."

„He says his name is Johnny Lawrence. Okay, I'll tell him." Then she put the receiver back in its previous place. „She'll be right there," she said with a brief smile.

„Thank you very much."

Johnny stood by the wall while he waited and watched the people. He even saw some teenagers who looked like they had a fight.

_Loosers_, he thought at the sight of them. _Can't even defend themselves. Why don't they just come to me and the cobras?_

„Johnny?" A warm voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked in the direction from which he had heard the voice, and saw Carmen approaching him with a puzzled look. When she was standing in front of him, Johnny hugged her as if he really needed to know that she was there. Still confused by his sudden appearance, Carmen returned the hug.  
„What's up Johnny? I thought I told you I had a lot to do."

„I just wanted to be sure you were fine" Johnny replied worriedly. „Are you all right?"

Carmen smiled. She found it really cute and admirable how her boyfriend cared for her. Very different from her ex-husband. „Yes, I am alright."

Johnny nodded, his mind racing. „Okay, good. That's good."

She saw that something was still bothering him. „But you don't look like you're okay. Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

Johnny took a deep breath. How should he tell her? „Um...I know it may sound crazy, but...but I got a letter this morning…"

He took it out of his pocket and gave it to Carmen. When she read the lines, her eyes widened.

„Do you know who wrote it?" she asked. Hard to miss the fear in her voice.

„No, but I'll find out. How about you coming home with me? Miguel is there too and he could take care of you as long as I find out who wrote this letter."

To his disappointment, Carmen shook her head. „I'm sorry, Johnny, but the hospital is currently understaffed because many sisters are sick and can't get to work. They need me here."

Johnny sighed and hugged her again. „Alright, but please promise me that you are careful. Go home with colleagues and if there is none left, call me and I'll get you, okay?"

„I promise" Carmen said as they looked at each other again. „But now I really have to get back to work."

„Yes of course." Johnny gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left the hospital.


End file.
